Clan
Please do not add clan names to this page unless they are established in Warcraft lore. For ogre clans/tribes, see Category:Ogre Tribes. ---- The old orcish Horde, dwarves and other races are separated into many Clans. Even now, some orcish Clans ignore Thrall's call to union. What defines a Clan, and how one is started, is largely up to interpretation. Clan is sometimes used interchangeably with the term tribe. Orcish Clan System Some, like the Bleeding Hollow Clan, appear to be ancestral and well-established, indicating perhaps that they evolved over time out of a family or tribal network. Some, like the Shattered Hand Clan, would appear to be associated with a specific class within orc society (in this case, rogues), leading to speculation that they may have originated as some form of class-oriented guilds. Some clans also accept members from other races, adopting them into the clan. Laughing Skull clan was lead by an ogre Mogor, and had ogre members. Orgrim Doomhammer was a member of both the Thunderlord Clan, and the Blackrock Clan. Twilight's Hammer Clan was once lead by an ogre, Cho'Gall, and has been accepting in humans and other races from the alliance as of late. In the World of WarCraft, when an orc player takes out a charter to add a new guild to the registry of Orgrimmar, the guild master there refers to it as adding a new Clan to the Horde. Still other clans, like the Blackrock Clan and the Stormreaver Clan, were clearly organized recently (relatively speaking), by specific people, for a specific purpose. In this case, loyalty in the clan tends to be solely to the clan leader, and when this leader dies, the clan tends to disintegrate. Orc Clan leaders are referred to as Chieftains, while the leader of all Clans is called a Warchief. Thrall is the current Warchief of the New Horde. The Chieftain is the usually the strongest member of the Clan and, according to the old orcish hierarchy, to become one you must first fight the old Chieftain to the death. Alternatively, you can inherit the status as Cheiftain. In the New Horde, most Clan separations have disintegrated (along with most of the Clans themselves). The Warsong and Frostwolf clans still retain some individualism, and the Blackrock clan remains independent. Orc Clans *Blackrock Clan *Stormreaver Clan *Bleeding Hollow Clan *Twilight's Hammer Clan *Burning Blade Clan *Black Tooth Grin Clan *Dragonmaw Clan *Warsong Clan *Bonechewer Clan *Thunderlord Clan *Shadowmoon Clan *Shattered Hand Clan *Laughing Skull Clan *Frostwolf Clan *Mok'Nathal Clan - A clan of half-ogres of orc descent. *Mag'har (not officially a clan, it is simply a group of uncorrupted orcs working together) Possible minor clans: *Flowerpicker Clan *Lightning's Blade Clan *Necrolyte Clan *Necromancer Clan *Searing Blade Clan *Sythegore Arm *Warlock Clan *Dark Scar Clan *Argus Wake Dwarven Clan System Dwarven culture is made up by a clan-like caste system. The original clan that evolved from the Earthen was known as the Ironforge clan. It later split into the three main Clans known as the Dark Iron Clan (Ruled by line of Thaurissan), Ironforge Clan (ruled by members of the Bronzebeard Clan), and the Wildhammer Clan (ruled by line of Wildhammer), but many lesser clans exist as well. Family names often indicate clan names as well, and are the lesser clans within one of the three main dwarven cultures. Some family names are names of honor earned through some feat, which replace the family's true name. For example, Falstad Dragonreaver's real name is Falstad Wildhammer, and Bronzebeard family's true name is apparently "Ironforge". In which case the new name may be passed on to their descendants or not, depending on choice of the individual. Another example is members of "Thunderaxe", joined the Dark Iron clan during the War of the Three Hammers, taking on the name "Pikespltter". In the Wildhammer hill dwarves culture, each clan is ruled by a Thane, and the most powerful Thane rules Aerie Peak. Wildhammer Clan has ruled since the War of the Three Hammers. Dwarven Clans *Ironforge Clan *Bronzebeard Clan *Wildhammer Clan *Stormpike Clan *Stonefist Clan *Shadowforge Clan *Dark Iron Clan *Anvilrage Clan Centaur Clans *Kolkar Clan Centaur *Magram Clan Centaur *Maraudine Clan Centaur *Galak Clan Centaur *Gelkis Clan Centaur *Krenka Clan Centaur *Eastern Kingdom Clans Category:Orcs Category:Centaurs Category:Dwarves Category:Orc Clans Category:Organizations Category:Dwarf Clans Category:Centaur Clans